


JOJO's Bizarre Adventure Adventures of Giorno Giovanna Jr. : The Last Struggle of Good and Evil

by giotrish



Category: JoJo - Fandom, JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Ōgon no Kaze, Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Gross, I'm Sorry, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giotrish/pseuds/giotrish
Summary: This is a Random made fanfic on Fanficmaker.com i'm so sos so sos sorry
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Giorno Giovanna/Trish Una, Narancia Ghirga/Guido Mista, Pannacotta Fugo/Giorno Giovanna, Pannacotta Fugo/Guido Mista, Pannacotta Fugo/Narancia Ghirga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Giorno Giovanna woke up.  
He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom  
"Uuuuuuuurgh", Digiorno Jr. said. "Uuuuuuu that was a greaaaat sleep."  
But then he looked up with surprise. "Wait a goshdarn moment," Giorno Giovanna said confusedly (as he really was confused). "That is not my voice!"  
An alien sound came from Giornos mouth. It was dark, evil, horrific. It was Diavolo's voice!  
"Ooooh shiii!" GIOGIO explained!  
He ran towards the bathrooom and with his hearth bouncing beatedly in his chest looked into the mirror.  
It was the evil eyes of Diavolo starring back at Giorno Giovanna!

End of Chappter 1

(a/n What did you think? Cooool isn't it!)  
Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Digiorno and TRASSh.  
No one could deny it.  
No one except Trish Unaceptable and Giorno, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust.  
Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them.

A war of lust.

And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.  
Something had to be done.Or someone.  
Chapter 2: The reconning

Giorno Giovanna was still looking in the mirror and saw Diavolo starring back at him.  
"Oh gosh. Oh gosh gosh" Giorno Giovanna said. It sounded strange in the voice of Diavolo. Diavolo didn't really say 'gosh' that often.  
Giorno Giovanna ran back to the bedroom. Of course, there his lover was still vaste asleep.  
"OMG I can't let them know or see me!" Giorno Giovanna exclaimed. A bit too loudly, beccause soon Piss Boy heard a loud groan coming from the sheets.  
"Uuuuurgh?" Narancia Ghirga said groggingly. But soon their tiredness was replaced with them looking at Piss Boy shockingly.  
"Ahhhhhh!" NARA NARA said screamingly. "Noooo! Fuck no! Get the fuck away from me!"  
Giorno Giovanna tried to calm ORANGE MAN down (which he did by saying Narancia Ghirga to get a grip on herself)  
"It's me, ORANGE MAN, it's really me!"  
"ZOMH!"NARA NARA said. "Whut happened?"  
"I got... bodyswapped" Giorno Giovanna said expositionedly.

"I had suspected something like that, said NARA NARA."It was an interesting night"  
“When you Forbidden polka my snapper with your Pig skin bus, you felt a bit different.You pounced me worse than you ever had. I was all raw afterwards!”  
Now that Narancia said it, it he did notice that large cum gun swinging between his legs. He was surprised how well endowed villain was (a/n but he’s not ghay!). He wondered if he should use it a bit more often before he’d get swapped back. But Giorno was distracted before he could do so. Still, it lingered in his mind as he continued his adventure.  
In the middle of all this, finally,Amethysts could stand it no longer.  
He found GIOGIO, and pulled them to one side

"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Trish Unaceptable is around!"  
"What no! I am fine."  
"No. Its very clear. You need to do the Relations with them"  
Everyone else in the room nodded at this.  
"But doing the relations with That Bitch...isn't that..umm...wrong?"  
"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.  
But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"  
"No, I suppose not"  
Giorno wondered off thinking of the relations....how will he introduce the idea to That Bitch? and would they accept it?  
Digiorno finally found a moment to pull That Bitch away from the others, to have a private moment.  
"GIOGIO we have to do it"  
"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."  
"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"  
"Yes. For the team"  
"No...for us"  
GIOGIO leapt on Pink Girl at that moment.The raging wolf they kept locked up finally unleashed.  
Piss Boy and That Bitch quickly became a ball of body-parts. Buttocks, elbows and shoulders all tangled together. Giorno Giovanna didn't know what bit to focus on, so grabbed a spare Dirty Hairy and dived in.  
"More! More! More!" whispered Trish Unaceptable to GIOGIO.  
Their love making was like a sunrise of penis's. Its like they were everywhere - inescapable (not that either of them wanted to escape them).  
Things got...messy...from that point on.

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.  
This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.  
"NHaahaahahaaa," said Diavolo laughingly. "I didn think it would be this easy.  
Giorno Giovanna looked up and looked at himself, but he knew it wasn't him.

"Finally," Diavolo said and looked appreciatingly at himself in a mirror (cuz Diavolo had a new body). "A body better suited for my brains."

"Ah yes, I see you're confused," said Diavolo when Giorno Giovanna looked at him confusedly. "All this time, all these years we battled and I fought you... I really just wanted to experience your body up close ."  
"And now...." Diavolo said again while moving his finger down Giorno Giovanna's body. "I can make my access to your body... permanent."

Giorno Giovanna felt aweful. He didn't want to die in Diavolo's ugly body! How was Giorno Giovanna going to get out of this?!  
But then, Giorno Giovanna saw it!  
The Requiem Arrow hanging around Diavolo's...well, Giorno's neck!  
And Giorno Giovanna knew the Requiem Arrow was what caused this to happen!

Giorno Giovanna had a plan!  
Diavolo," Giorno Giovanna said, faking his depressions, "let me touch my body one more time, before I have to say goodbye to it forever."  
Diavolo looked quite interested in that proposal. After all, Diavolo also had never made love to himself. It would be an interesting...experience.  
Diavolo stripped down naked in front of his guards, who all watched approvingly at the spectacle starting before them and helped Giorno Giovanna do the same thing. Then they stood stark naked in front of each other.

And had Bow-chick-a-wow-wow  
And again.  
And gosh, again, because holy crap it was so good. One could even say, fucking good. Or good fucking, as Diavolo remarked.

Once Diavolo reached up for another orgasm,

Giorno Giovanna saw his chance.  
He grabbed hold of the Requiem Arrow and BANM! Within a puff of purple smoke, Giorno had his body back!

"Nooooooo!!" said Diavolo and looked down with disappointmently , the name of his penis.  
Then Giorno Giovanna smacked Diavolo in the face. "That's for giving me a bad body!"  
Diavolo ran. Crying. In shame.

And Giorno Giovanna? Well, from now of on, Giorno Giovanna would be more appreciative and careful with his body!


	2. Giorno Giovanna meets Guido Mista : JOJO's Bizarre Adventure The Early Years : The Sequal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN is the Fanfics (Fictional Writer ) Shadow The Silverfox Wolf 90  
> also this stories ain't connected the website makes them

Nothing was darker than the butthole, the old sage had told Giorno Giovanna.

And he also told Digiorno that virtue is the best property in a person. And that Giorno Giovanna could be the legendery Chosen One that the prophesies of old and dank and darkness had spoken about. 

Oh yes, the Prophecy. That what had made Giorno lay awake at nights. Of course Narancia Ghirga had asked what was up with Giorno. 

"Of course," GIOGIO would always say, "there is nothing going on, dear. Go back to sleep." And in their minds they'd fill in "You don't have to worry about the terrible burden I will have to carry for the rest of my life"

Because everyone knows, prophesies have a nasty way of coming true. And this one was about to come true spectacularly.  
\---  
Later, once they were alone and away from the others, GIOGIO met with WhatsHerName in a nearby farmhouse  
They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.  
A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.  
They often did some talking, some Healing, maybe a few board games.  
They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Misters computer mouse!"  
"oh, Giorno Giovanna ! thats positively evil! and I should know!"  
They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time That Bitch blackmailed a a Anchor Smith. Or the time Giorno fooled a Biologist into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.  
It was making them closer.  
Closer then GIOGIO had ever thought possible.  
As Giorno Giovanna was telling another story, He thought He saw Trish Una examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?  
nah...couldn't be.  
The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.  
Digiorno felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.  
\---  
But what started out as a fun adventure, turned out to be actually much worse.....

Because GIOGIO may not have suspected it, but ORANGE MAN had been collusioning against them all along.

Because one night, Narancia went to Diavolo and they both created a masterflue plan. Oh, if only Giorno Giovanna knew that Narancia Ghirga and Diavolo were working together. Then they would be able to stop themselves from falling even more in love with Narancia than they already had.

Giorno Giovanna went to the armory (He had it build last week after being tired of all the enemas attacking them) and took a good look at all the weapons He could use. AK-47 of all sorts, Bows with sharp edges that could be used as a melee weapon as well as a ranged one, a large assault rigle with automatic and semi automatic modes. But Giorno Giovanna had no interest in those. No, Piss Boy knew that something bad was about to happen. Piss Boy felt it down right across His spine. So GIOGIO took the only weapon that truly spoke to their fear and ancientedly; the dark golden katana (a/n it's like gold, but also dark like the night), the sharpest sword ever made by the gods.   
But little did Giorno Giovanna know that in fact, the sharpness of the blade was deacided by the amount of love the weilder received (and so if Giorno would be weilding it andNarancia Ghirga didn't actually love Him, it wasn't sharp at all! Which is the case!)   
\--  
Giorno at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.   
It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset...and he should bring Giorno Jr.

Giorno Giovanna kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.  
\---  
\---  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Piss Boy chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Piss Boy, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.  
...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you."

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Giorno whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Trish Una stroked Her hand up Giorno's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Giorno's eyes fluttered shut when He felt WhatsHerName's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Trish's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Giorno Giovanna knew He should. This was That Bitch. TRASSh! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother GIOGIO nearly as much. 

"Stop me," WhatsHerName said, and made it sound like a dare.

Giorno Giovanna was all set to give WhatsHerName a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Trish Unaceptable.I mean sure, GIOGIO had seen That Bitch before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Giorno now had. His eyes had been opened.  
Trish Una 's soft legs.   
Her nice Buds.   
Her very agreeable pony tail.   
Her....Bush.

In point of fact, Giorno Giovannas mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.  
Other parts of Him might have been wet too.  
It dripped on That Bitch.   
WhatsHerName didn't seem to mind Piss Boys fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Her was fine it seemed. "ewww" She said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".  
"owwwwwww"!  
It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.  
It was the first of many sounds to come  
Trish Una opened her mouth wider for stuff to drip into.

They kissed eachother softly. Piss Boy whispering sweat nothings into Trishs ear.  
Trish and GIOGIOs bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts.  
It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't!

They then practiced lots and lots of sex  
Once they had finished practicing, they were experts!

After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again  
\--  
Giorno Giovanna took the horse and carriage towards Diavolo's Hanger 

When Giorno Giovanna arrived, he saw that Narancia Ghirga was waiting in front of the Diavolo's condo already.

Not knowing about Narancia Ghirga 's conspiracy, he greeting the loyal woman and said "I see you've alredy geared up! I've brought some additional things along. Here, take this," Giorno Giovanna said and gave Narancia Ghirga the legendery dark golden Katamaran.

For a brief moment, Giorno was confused. Narancia Ghirga's really didn't seem to want to accept the blade.  
"No, this is for you. You should weild this holy balde!"  
"Nonsense, Giorno said, "our love is so strong, this blade is the fierest of evertyhign. I want you to be safe. And I want you.... to follow in my footsteps as the greatest warrior of all."

"This is truly too much,"Narancia Ghirga said. For a brief moment, GIOGIO thought Narancia Ghirga's eyes were a bit shifty. Was their love not the greatest?

But quickly Giorno Giovanna didn't continue thinking about it. How dare he get this idea in his head? Their love was the greatest (a/n it was, untill Diavolo convinced Narancia Ghirga to switch over to his side! (With sex))

So Piss Boy went in and defeated all the Knight and thelycanthrope that Diavolo had hired until they finally came to the Kitchen Diavolo was hiding in.

But there the betrayal started. NARA NARA raised the sword. Giorno Giovanna turned around.  
"Prepare to die! Narancia Ghirga shouted.

Hahaa! said Giorno, "But you can't kill me. Because the only way this sword works, is through the strength of love. 

"Indeed, Giorno Giovanna said Narancia Ghirga. The strength of the love of the other! And with one fierce sweep, Narancia Ghirga stabbed Digiorno. "The love of the other!" Narancia Ghirga said.

Because it was true, Giorno Giovanna still loved Narancia very much. And that love now. That was his undooing.

Diavolo kicked GIOGIO once more. And then Giorno Giovanna died.

The end.

(a/n Ha! Got you there! Giorno Giovanna was stupid for loving Narancia so much. This is what would happen if their relation was canon. (In case you wonder: IT"S NOT! HAH!)


	3. JOJO's Bizarre Adventure: Giorno Giovannas Return : The True Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narancia and Fugo run in a little bit of Trouble find out on JJBA ON DISNEY CHANNEL

A/N: This sucks but you should read it anyway. kthx.  
Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Fugo and NARA NARA.   
No one could deny it.   
No one except Narancia and Feral Fugo, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust.  
Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them. 

A war of lust.

And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.   
Something had to be done.Or someone.  
A long long time ago, the legendary Requiem Arrow was forged....

In the middle of all this, finally,Trish Una could stand it no longer.   
She found Fugo, and pulled them to one side

"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while NARA NARA is around!"  
"What no! I am fine."   
"No. Its very clear. You need to do the Aggressive cuddling with them"  
Everyone else in the room nodded at this.  
"But doing the aggressive cuddling with Narancia...isn't that..umm...wrong?"  
"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.  
But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"  
"No, I suppose not"  
Feral Fugo wondered off thinking of the aggressive cuddling....how will he introduce the idea to Narancia? and would they accept it?

Hi.  
My name is Raven Shadowmoon and this is my story. 

A year ago got a job working for NATO. I am just a intern, but already I am fitting in like "one of the boys"   
In fact my boss, "sexy Steve", has taken a real shine to me and has said he will let me play around with one of NATOs big sex things.

I cant wait!

Despite working at NATO, I am also friends with Giorno Giovanna and most of his entendrege. I know Giorno Giovanna and Narancia Ghirga and Trish Una and Stinky Gunman and Pannacotta Fugo. I met them all awhile ago in my backstory and these days I had known them awhile.I dated half of them, in fact (and had sex with the other half)  
I call on them for help quite often.  
By co-incidence, this was one of those times!

"Hay Raven Shadowmoon we need the help of you and the NATO again"  
"Sure thing Giorno Giovanna my man you know you can count on the NATO!"

After that I put down the phone and started telling everyone else whats up.  
"Ok, gang" I said to the rest of NATO.  
"Giorno Giovanna has asked for our help. It seems Cyberdyne Systems is upto their old tricks, and we are the best people to take them down!"  
"They are after the Requiem Arrow, but we have to get there first else things get even worse"

"What do we do?" said Steve  
"That's easy. We do what the NATO always does - punch things"

I assembled by normal team:   
Team Prussian blue!

It was Me,Giorno Giovanna,Narancia Ghirga,Diavolo and Guido Mista, and the team was led by me.  
When it came to planning, I took charge.  
I assembled everyone from the assembling room and told them to goto to the planning room.

In the planning room we evaluated the data we had.

"Ok, we know that Cyberdyne Systems is trying to find the Requiem Arrow. This is probably so they can use it to dominate our friends and family"

"Now I have called our friends at the NASA and they have narrowed the location of the Requiem Arrow down to Sunnydale."  
"Cant they do better then that?" said Narancia Ghirga  
"No, its only NASA""  
"-sigh- stupid NASA."  
"yeah.NATO always has to keep bailing NASA out of trouble..

"Well, I guess we are of to Sunnydale!" said Giorno Giovanna.

So we all leaped onto our NATO Trucks and went there!

Fuggot finally found a moment to pull ORANGE MAN away from the others, to have a private moment.  
"Pannacotta Fugo we have to do it"  
"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."  
"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"  
"Yes. For the team"  
"No...for us"  
Fugo leapt on Narancia at that moment.The raging seal they kept locked up finally unleashed.  
Pannacotta Fugo and Narancia Ghirga quickly became a ball of body-parts. Noses, buttocks and hands all tangled together. Feral Fugo didn't know what bit to focus on, so grabbed a spare manhood and dived in.  
"More! More! More!" whispered ORANGE MAN to CHEESE.  
Their love making was like a sunrise of penis's. Its like they were everywhere - inescapable (not that either of them wanted to escape them).   
Things got...messy...from that point on.

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.   
This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.  
Once we got to Sunnydale we decided to split up, with me and GIOGIO finding where the Requiem Arrow was hidden and the rest doing something which doesn't mater for the story. 

Me and Giorno Giovanna explored the town, checking out all the nightclubs and skyscrappers in Sunnydale.  
Eventually, after I had done enough teamwork, I found where the Requiem Arrow was hidden.  
It was inside a new church in the dead center of Sunnydale.

"Look! Its the Requiem Arrow!"  
"But Diavolo is here already! whats going on?"

At that moment Diavolo spotted us and came over.  
"Mahaha it was me! I was Cyberdyne Systems all along!"  
"What?" we said in shock..  
"While you and your goody-two-shoes NATO were being all 'la-de-da' "we are good guys" la-de-da', I was being Cyberdyne Systems!  
And now I have the Requiem Arrow there is nothing you can do to stop me! Even with Giorno Giovanna to help you! your powerless"  
Diavolo grinned evily at me.  
"oh, noees Raven Shadowmoon, what will we do now?! " said Piss Boy.  
"Dont worry, we still got time. Activating the Requiem Arrow takes time. If we both Gold Experience | Gwold Expwence together we can take Diavolo/Cyberdyne Systems out! "  
"On the count of 3! 1 2 3 GO!"  
With that we both Gold Experience | Gwold Expwence together right into Cyberdyne Systemss face.

Cyberdyne Systems stagged backwards.  
"Nooooo you cant!"

"Again quick! while they are stunned".

So we did it again. "Bam! Pow!"  
"Noooo!"  
With that Cyberdyne Systems died.  
"We did it! Cyberdyne Systems is defeated once and for all! Thank you Raven Shadowmoon!"  
Me and Giorno Giovanna celebrated are victory. But it was only the first of many more to come. As there was more evils in the world then just Cyberdyne Systems and they will all be coming after the Requiem Arrow now.   
So consider this the end of part 1 of Raven Shadowmoon and Giorno Giovannas adventures!


	4. JOJO's Bizarre Adventure : Lengend of the lost leafblower 444444

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GIORNO GIOVANNA EXPOSES DAH GOBE RMNET WTF!!!!!!!!

Dear Readers.

I am writing this story because I love JOJO's Bizarre Adventure, but also because I want to tell a important message. Art should mean something, as it is the medium in which we express our meanings. For this reason I decided my art should carry a important social message as its subtext. I am sorry if this angers people, but its something I feel in my heart of heart of hearts is important.  
Story's not having meaning is the downfall of society imho.  
So please read and be inspired for change.  
Thank you.  
-The Piss Gang   
We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.  
The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Mister enters the scene, but whats this? Narancia is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us......to each-other?"

"The time with the Requiem Arrow?"   
"Yes!"  
"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"  
"Yes my sweetness" said Narancia, giving MEESTAAA a "special" kiss.  
"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."  
"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.  
It was a cold day in Naples. 

\--  
Meanwhile, back in the future, MEESTAAA and Narancia were enjoying each-other.  
As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how- lets just say it involved dongs. Its certainly clear they were close.  
Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Narancia was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join her on her mid-aggressive cuddling flashback, a flashback to our story in the present......  
\--  
Digiorno rememberd the abuse he suffered as a child.   
His parents never loved him, Giorno Giovanna knew. Always telling him off for anything he did.   
And that would continue until one day, Giorno's parents were killed in a car accident. He was then forced to live with his uncle and aunt.   
They forced him to live in the basement. And every night he would cry himself to sleep as no one in the world loved him.  
Giorno was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to deserve his uncle and aunts love. And so soon, they send him to a orphanage. 

GIOGIO didn't think life could get worse, but there he learned that life still had more horror in store for him.  
Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front for a highly criminal organisation! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines.  
And Giorno Giovanna too was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, he was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was. Hopefully, finally Giorno Giovanna could make some real friends, he thought.  
But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Giorno Giovanna was not like them. Digiorno was special. And the kids hated him for it.  
And so every night, when the kids would return from the factories and mines, they would force Giorno Giovanna to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets.   
And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "Giorno Giovanna did it!" and the guards, who also hated Piss Boy for being so special, believed them and hurt Piss Boy.

And so GIOGIO thought that no one in the world would love him. Until one day, a organisation of superheroes attacked the criminals and freed all the kids.  
And they also freed Giorno Giovanna!

And they said: "Don't worry, kid, we'll take care of you."  
"We'll train you and you'll become a part of the family!"

Or will he?

(A/N yeah lol I know canon is differently, but this is *my* story!)

Giorno Giovanna was then taken in by a super secret organisation, called Government. For a while, it looked like Giorno Giovanna was just at home. 

Giorno Giovanna got to train with all the other secret superheroes. He was trained in all sorts of things, ranging from Chemistry to using the Musket 

The other recruits didn't want to socialise with Giorno Giovanna. They hated him for how quickly Digiorno mastered the throwing sticks and how well trained Giorno Giovanna was in compare to the others. What Giorno Giovanna neglected to tell them was that the only reason why he was so good, was because of Piss Boy s horrible childhood.

One day, Piss Boy was called forward.   
GIOGIO had just succesfully accomplished the most difficult part of his training. So good, Giorno Giovanna had beaten the previous high score!   
Giorno knew that now that he had beaten the previous high score, he was sure to get a place on the greatest team the world had ever seen.  
So Giorno Giovanna went to him commander-in-chief, Pannacotta Fugo.   
But when Giorno got there, suddenly there was more than Fuggot. There were also others. 

Giorno Giovanna said: "What's going on?"  
"Don't worry," captain Fuggot said. "It's all going to be all right."

But Giorno Giovanna knew this had to be a trap! That much he had learned from his horrible childhood.  
Quickly Giorno kicked the table into Fuggot's chest. Trish Una tried to stop him but Giorno was too quick and took a gun from the wall (there were like loads of guns and other weapons displayed on the wall).  
"I won't let you do this to me," Giorno Giovanna said gravely. "I will be free!"

The others didn't want to risk being shot. And Giorno Giovanna took the file from the desk that had his name on it. And then Giorno Giovanna ran. Away from Government and away from the other recruits. 

And Giorno was right not to trust them! For when he looked in the file, it turned out they were planning on selling Giorno Giovanna out to Diavolo!

But what was Giorno Giovanna to do now? All alone in this world, who could Giorno Giovanna trust now? 

Stay turned!!!  
\--  
And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Stinky Gunman and ORANGE MAN were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good sex" said Narancia.  
"yes, yes it was" said MEESTAAA.  
"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"  
"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.  
Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you Domino's Man my irresistibleness".  
"I love you too NARA NARA -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.  
GIOGIO sat down on the pavement. It was raining loudly and people were hurrying down towards home, of course ignoring his sobbing.

The world had been unusually cruel to Giorno. First his horrific childhood where he was treated like nothing more than a slave. Then the disappointing time at the Government. It all became a bit too much for Giorno, so he put on his iphone player and listened to the soothing tunes, like Like a Virgin and A Whole New World .

Then all the sudden, footstepts approached GIOGIO but he didn't hear it because of the music.  
Giorno Giovanna then looked up and looked at a mysterious figure wearing a long rain coat.

"Whats wrong, kiddo," said the mysterious stranger.  
"I'm fed up with life," said Giorno Giovanna. I'm so good at everything, but everyone hates me for it. I can't keep going anymore."  
And then with the softest voice, Giorno Giovanna spoke the darkest truth: "I don't want to live anymore."

The stranger laughed loudly, "ohhohohoh, don't worry dear Digiorno. Life will turn out better for you."  
"How do you know," Giorno Giovanna asked.  
"Because the world hates me too," the stranger said and with one swoop the stranger removed his coat. It was Diavolo!

"OMG," Piss Boy said outraged.  
"Calm down, young one," Diavolo said. "I too am misunderstood."

"Oh, I suppose that oculd be true," said GIOGIO.  
"Now, come with me," Diavolo said and reached out for Giorno. "Let me take care of u. We're sole mates, you and I. The world is against us, but together we can fight for our freedom!"  
"For freedom!" Giorno Giovanna said as he accepted Diavolos hand.

And together they went off. GIOGIO was finally happy.


	5. JOJO's Bizarre Adventure: Unicorn Giorno Giovannas Return : Now with 20% extra gerkinss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNICORN UNICRON UFJCNCORN

Hi.  
My name is Unicorn Clarisse and this is my story. 

A year ago got a job working for Boy Scouts. I am just a intern, but already I am fitting in like "one of the boys"   
In fact my boss, "sexy Steve", has taken a real shine to me and has said he will let me play around with one of Boy Scoutss big sex things.

I cant wait!

Despite working at Boy Scouts, I am also friends with Unicorn Giorno Giovanna and most of his entendrege. I know Unicorn Digiorno and Unicorn Narancia Ghirga and Unicorn Trish Una and Unicorn Guido Mista and Unicorn Pannacotta Fugo. I met them all awhile ago in my backstory and these days I had known them awhile.I dated half of them, in fact (and had sex with the other half)  
I call on them for help quite often.  
By co-incidence, this was one of those times!

"Hay Unicorn Clarisse we need the help of you and the Boy Scouts again"  
"Sure thing Unicorn Giorno Giovanna my man you know you can count on the Boy Scouts!"

After that I put down the phone and started telling everyone else whats up.  
"Ok, gang" I said to the rest of Boy Scouts.  
"Unicorn Giorno Giovanna has asked for our help. It seems LexCorp is upto their old tricks, and we are the best people to take them down!"  
"They are after the Requiem Arrow, but we have to get there first else things get even worse"

"What do we do?" said Steve  
"That's easy. We do what the Boy Scouts always does - punch things"

\---  
Meanwhile, Giorno Giovannas mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days....  
It was Unicorn CHEESEs graduation party, which everyone was invited too.  
The party was awesome as always, because Unicorn Narancia Ghirga was hosting it.

GIOGIO was pretty drunk that day.   
If GIOGIO was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened.   
Only something about a holy hand granad,a rabbi and a traffic cone.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.  
Mister.  
Guido Mista was wearing a Unicorn Giorno Giovanna mask that night   
It was one of the most erotic costumes at the party.  
Everyone had come as something or someone else.  
No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered;

UNICORN GUIDO MISTA WAS DRESSed as UNICORN ORANGE MAN.  
UNICORN NARANCIA GHIRGA WAS DRESSed as UNICORN THAT BITCH.  
UNICORN TRISH UNA WAS DRESSed as Unicorn GIOGIO.  
Unicorn Giorno Giovanna was dressed as Unicorn Diavolo.  
And Unicorn Diavolo was dressed as a reboot action figures.

GIOGIO had no idea which person Stinky Gunman was! At the top they were strangers. But they would become much more!  
Giorno Giovanna was instantly attracted to Domino's Man in Him costume. The way He moved. The way He talked.The way He flicked His hair.  
Mister was doing a Karaoke number.   
It was "like a virgin". And He was awesome.  
He sung like a true seductor.The audience was miasmarised by Mister.   
Underwear was chucked at Domino's Man.  
GIOGIO was soooo turned on.  
(and He didn't need that underwear anyway)  
Despite His crushing shyness,and fear of people judging him,Giorno Giovanna got up and sang too.  
When Guido Mista was singing like a virgin it was like the words spoke to Him. Mister seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.  
They gazed into eachother eyes as MEESTAAA spoke the last lyric.  
Then silence.

Suddenly, Giorno was woken out of the flashback by the present  
\---  
When it came to assemble the team tomorrow I knew just who to pick.  
"Unicorn GIOGIO"! I said.  
(Unicorn Giorno had started working here recently, as he had a change of heart recently and decided it was their true calling)  
"Hay, Unicorn Clarisse" said Unicorn Giorno  
"Thanks for picking me!"  
"No problem" I replied. Unicorn GIOGIO was the obvious choice for this job  
I then told the team to assemble in the planning room so we could plan the mission.  
\---  
The next time they saw eachother Guido Mista winked at Giorno, remembering what happened at the party.Digiorno blushed.  
Some of the others giggled. Did they know? GIOGIO didn't care.  
\----  
In the planning room we evaluated the data we had.

"Ok, we know that LexCorp is trying to find the Requiem Arrow. This is probably so they can use it to dominate our friends and family"

"Now I have called our friends at the TEDTALKS and they have narrowed the location of the Requiem Arrow down to Minneapolis Downtown."  
"Cant they do better then that?" said Unicorn Narancia Ghirga  
"No, its only TEDTALKS""  
"-sigh- stupid TEDTALKS."  
"yeah.Boy Scouts always has to keep bailing TEDTALKS out of trouble..

"Well, I guess we are of to Minneapolis Downtown!" said Unicorn Giorno Giovanna.

So we all leaped onto our Boy Scouts Teslas and went there!

\---  
Giorno Giovanna had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.  
"Hi" GIOGIO said, meekly.  
"Hay" Mista said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.  
"Do you want too..."  
"maybe.."  
"ok then."  
So they walked to the cloakroom.  
It wasn't long before their lips were together. Giorno couldn't remember who made the first move.   
He did remember the taste though. The taste of Stinky Gunman.  
Guido Mista tasted like cranberry on a spring noon.  
Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.  
What had they been eating? Giorno tried to work out it. It took much tung work.  
After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Stinky Gunman guessed what Digiorno was doing.   
"I had orange for lunch."  
"oh"  
"you dont have to stop though"  
"oh. Good!" GIOGIO said, with great relief.  
They finally drew away after what seemed a whole space second but was only mere minutes.   
The taste of Mister's lips (and other things) still lingered in Piss Boy's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.  
Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Domino's Man snuggling against Digiorno's neck as he snuggled upto Guido Mista's torso.

Mister went further by clutching Digiorno with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of His slacks to feel what was underneath.

The telltale shape in His leggings stood out between them, especially with the weight it had against GIOGIO's thigh.

Mister moved over GIOGIO's body like a serpent and lovenly nuzzled at a peaked abbs.  
Digiorno liked this a lot and started making a lot of noise. MEESTAAA joined in. "Owwww...Ahhh...MAHAhhhEEkkk...aakk"  
It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Giorno sounded like Pterodactyl ! Domino's Man sounded like a heard of Spectacled Bears on drugs. They had a lot of..."fun".  
"My groinal area are hurting...can we stop? 12 times is enough surely?" MEESTAAA said, pleading.  
"No...MORE MORE MORE" said GIOGIO, with apparently an insatiable apatite  
Mista finally slapped Piss Boy to get Him to stop.  
"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Piss Boy.  
"Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said Guido Mista blushing in the way they always did.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes" said Mister.  
"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Giorno.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but eventually they broke up and became enemies.

\---  
Once we got there we found our worst fears had already come to pass;   
LexCorp was already there. LexCorp petrol's were all over the city, searching in every cave network and tower.

"They are looking for the Requiem Arrow!" said Steve.  
"We have to beat them too it!"

We began sneakily and stealthy running around the city. Unlike LexCorp, we had more information about where to look.

After a period of time looking, and with Unicorn Giorno Giovannas help we found it before them.

"There is it is! At least!" I said, pointing to the Requiem Arrow hidden by a weird palace.  
"So it is" said Steve, suddenly grinning.  
"I guess then this charade is over!"

Steve pulled of his mask and suddenly his face was Unicorn Diavolos!  
I stood gobsmacked in the face.

"Yes, that's right Unicorn Clarisse & Unicorn Digiorno, it was me all along I, Unicorn Diavolo was Steve the whole time!"

"I don't understand" said Unicorn Giorno Giovanna. "Why?"

"That's easy. I knew I could never find the Requiem Arrow without your help, and I knew you would never help me. So I became CEO of Boy Scouts, and employed Unicorn Clarisse. After that it was simply a mater of earning your respect, creating a threat and waiting for you to call Unicorn Giorno Giovanna"

"creating a threat? You mean LexCorp? "

"Yes, that's right! LexCorp is just a bunch of actors I hired. It was all a elaborate set up to make you lead me to the Requiem Arrow"

"gosh, how could we have been so foolish" said Unicorn Giorno Giovanna.

I was frozen still. My life had been a lie. I had believed in the Boy Scouts. Believed in what it stood for. Believed in the good work we had did. But it was a lie. It was all a front. It was all Unicorn Diavolo all along.  
I pressed though the pain though. Maybe Boy Scouts was a lie, but that didn't mean what its cause was meaningless. It didn't mean I had to surrender, to give up..

"No. I fight for Boy Scouts and I will never give up. Regardless of you.."Steve" " (I said that last part sarcastically).  
"That's right" said Unicorn Giorno Giovanna. "You might have fooled us. Made our lives a lie and stood in front of our nose the whole time, but you can never take away our spirit"  
"you foolish fools. You are already defeated" said Unicorn Diavolo   
"I had a whole army at my command!"

Just then we were surrounded.  
We were about to give up again when I remembered something.

"You can't fool us again Unicorn Diavolo! These people are just actors!"  
With that me and Unicorn Giorno started punching and kicking them, using our Gold Experience | Gwold Expwence when needed.  
As they were actors they were easy to take out, leaving just Unicorn Diavolo.  
"Nooooo...my fake army...." 

"And now its time for you!"

In perfect syncro-heroism me and Unicorn Giorno Giovanna leapt at "steve", pulling of a massive Gold Experience | Gwold Expwence karate-chop combo.

"Arg..." said Unicorn Diavolo as he ran towards the Requiem Arrow. 

But we did it again and again till he fell unconscious. He was just a few meters from the Requiem Arrow,it had been a close call. 

"We won...but now what?" said Unicorn Digiorno.

I looked around at our devastated lives. 

"Only one choice. We rebuild Boy Scouts and repair the years of damage it was secretly doing to this world"

The....Beginning?


	6. JOJO's Bizarre Adventure: Giorno Giovanna VS Diavolo : Now with more gore and teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TITLE GOT ME

A/N I saw so many stories with this subject, so I tried one myself! I hope you like it! Read and Review! Don't forget to like me on facebook!! 

It was a typical day in Naples.... before the trouble started.... 

Narancia Ghirga felt really dperessed one day. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her real parents turned out to be nobels from Europe. They had a upper class mansion and were mighty richt! But she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so she listened to some good music. 

But long she did not have to be depressed as Giorno Giovanna came in and kissed her in her special place (they had falled in love at the end of the story see). And he said: "I love oyu so much, it hurts.But fortunately I like pain, as I am into that stuff. But I know you are hurt now and not in the sexy way. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel bad.But not in the sexy way"  
So Narancia Ghirga told him the whole story. He was shocked to hear this and said "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are monsters!"  
"Which ones?"  
"All four of them, I don't like them. As much as I don't like Trish Una!"  
And that was a lot because Narancia Ghirga knew that Digiorno hated Trish Una because she was unbelievably stupid and fat.  
But Giorno Giovanna took out a letter, "this had just arrived," said Piss Boy.  
NARA NARA openend the envolupe and inside was an invitation:  
"Most Esteemed NARA NARA said the message"  
"You are condord invited to the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents, miss."  
"We hope to see you soon. Most esteamly yours, dutchess!"

Oh my, said Narancia Ghirga this is rad!. But Giorno was a little sceptic: "Maybe it's a trick."  
"Why?" said Narancia Ghirga  
"Because there are.... rumours. Of Diavolo still being around!"  
"Surely he could not come all the way to Europe!?" said NARA NARA confidently because she didn't think that Diavolo could travel that far.  
"Hurm," said GIOGIO contagiously, "we just have to be careful."  
"Hold on," exlciamed Narancia Ghirga, there is something else in the invitation!  
"Princess ORANGE MAN, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your powers are increased"  
Narancia Ghirga was really happy with that but also felt a little bad for Giorno. After they had a relaction ship, Giorno Giovanna had taught her his Gold Experience | Gwold Expwence and she picked it up really well! She was now even better at Giorno Giovanna at the Gold Experience | Gwold Expwence!

So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was really quick and agile and flew around them like it really enjoyed itself! It took a moment but with enough training and perversion, Narancia Ghirga trained it to her will! Now they could go and visit their parents!

But little did they know that the invitation was not from ORANGE MAN's european nobel parents, but from Trish Una instead! And she had teamed up with Diavolo!  
\----

But before everyone got themselves ready to go after Diavolo, there was one thing Digiorno wanted to take care of.   
He had to introduce Feral Fugo to his parents. (A/N he 's ghey, read my other stories how that happened.)  
Giorno had been thinking for it for a longitme. His parents were the worst. Uppity, pathetic and homophybic  
But Giorno had told them that he finally got engaged and that he would introduce CHEESE to the family before they would make it official (A/N there is geymarriadge in Earth. If you want to know how htat happened, read my other stories!)

"Uuuuurgh," GIOGIO said while laying on his bed  
"I can handle it," Feral Fugo said while sitting naked next to Giorno Giovanna while stroking his flesh tower.  
"You don't know my parents!" Giorno said.  
"I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Pannacotta Fugo spoke wisely.  
"I noooooo but it's still...uuuuuurgh."  
"We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Fugo said manly and then boned Digiorno hard in the arse. His finess and strong muscles impressed Giorno Giovanna a lot. He doubted that he could show that to his parents.  
Then GIOGIO snugged deeper into Feral Fugo's arms.He felt safe there. Piss Boy knew that whatever would happen, CHEESE would protect him.

The day of the dinner had come. Piss Boy and Feral Fugo took a dragon to his parents.  
They came into a dining room and the table had already laid.  
"Ah, you've finally arrived," GIOGIO's mom said and she looked at CHEESE, "You're late."  
"It wasn't her fault," CHEESE said always as protective of Giorno as he was. "It was the weather."  
"Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen.  
"Wow," Giorno Giovanna said, "she didn't even shake your hands."  
"Oh well," Feral Fugo said manly. Oh gosh, that nonchallant way. Exactly the reason why Giorno had falled in love with the man.  
Piss Boy was busy swooning over his fiancé when his dad came in.  
"Boy," dad said and the stared at Fuggot.  
Pannacotta Fugo shook his hand politely.  
"Ah, you're here too," dad said to Giorno, "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation."  
"uuuuuurgh," GIOGIO said and went into the kitchen. He hated how his dad considered him less than a man. Only because he was the 'girl' in the relationship didn't mean he wasn't manly at all!  
Then GIOGIO's mother made him do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inherently used to these sorts of things.   
Then dinner came. Piss Boy was told to take the food in while mom and dad already sat down. Giorno wasn't even allowed to see where Fugo went off to.  
Just before he carried in the first plate of food, he felt something weird. Like a crosswire went down heback, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but GIOGIO was still too annoyed with his parents!

Then Giorno carried in the meal. But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, Diavolo sat!

Diavolo laughed at him, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!" (a/n - Giorno Giovanna was wearing *just* an apron)  
Digiorno threw down the meal and flexed his muscles. Oh, he had been waiting for this moment. Not only was Diavolo going to feel the fullest extend of Piss Boy's rightious fury, GIOGIO could also unleash his frustration with his parents!

He threw the dish at Diavolo like a disco. But as it hit his archnemesis, it turned out it was a hologram!  
"If you want to see your parents again," Diavolo said, "come to my Hanger"  
GIOGIO felt conflicted. On one hand, Giorno Giovanna hated his parents, on the other, he still needed them for the wedding!  
CHEESE came in and said: "We should save your parents."  
"But uuuuuuurgh," Piss Boy said.  
"No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you."  
"Alright. Fine."

After climbing the mountain they finally arrived at the Diavolo's lair. It was the most epic most phalicly penis shaped tower they had ever seen! And atop they heard the roar of Diavolo's fearsome dragon.  
No longer owuld it singe villagers and eat their pets. It would finally pay for its crimes !

"Greatings mortals!" the dragon growled. It wooshed around and when it saw our heroes, it breathed in fire deeply and spewed it at them! But our heroes were quicker than that, and with the spell stored inside the Requiem Arrow, Giorno Giovanna used his Gold Experience | Gwold Expwence and unleashed it upon the dragon!  
The scared dragon fled and the heroes could get in.

Then at the end of a long stairway, Giorno saw Diavolo furnishing an incantation!   
Once more Giorno Giovanna unleashed the Gold Experience | Gwold Expwence but it had no use! 

"Hahahaha! siad Diavolo. "Yur powers do nothing against my super-evil. And you don't even know why...."  
"Why?"  
"I'll tell you why!" says Diavolo with lingering evil in his voice. "It's because the dragon.... is secretly your father!"  
"My father?! Noooooo! What have you done?!"  
"I have turned your father into a dragon!"  
"Noooo what have you done?!"  
"I have turned him into a dragon! And now you will suffer too and be enslaved by this special spell I have prepared just for you!"  
And with that last sentence, Diavolo pointed a single finger at GIOGIO and a purple blinding streak of lighte went from his fingertip, onto the Giorno.  
"Arrggh!" Giorno Giovanna muttered in pain. "Arrthuhgh!"  
Giorno Giovanna"! said Narancia Ghirga, "Noooo!"  
And Guido Mista ran towards Diavolo and reasoned reasonably with Diavolo. The spell stopt absuddenly! And with that, Giorno Giovanna's dad was also freed from his prison in dragon form!

But he decided to stay a dragon because that was awesome. But he was no longer evil! So they all went ontop of the dad and flew back home. The end!


	7. JOJO's Bizarre Adventure : The Phantom Menace (The Prequel and End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter i Promise might do this again with a different group of characters

This is a story about how Narancia Ghirga,Pannacotta Fugo and Digiorno all first met. It takes place in Naples Highschool before all the events, incidents and happenings happened..  
In this story Diavolo is a jock, Pannacotta Fugo is a dork and Trish Una is the school pet.

We join our bros as they first check their school timetables.

"Who are you guys anyway?"  
"Yo yo yo I am Guido Mista" said Guido Mista, pretending to be cool.  
"Yo yo yo I am Diavolo" said Diavolo, who was actually really cool!  
"Our next class is next" said Narancia Ghirga.  
"I noticed. We should go together." said GIOGIO.  
So they did.

When they got to class they went in and went to their chairs.  
The chairs were hard and made from wood. Probably hard wood.   
They sat down on their chairs (different ones).  
At that moment Diavolo came into the class room.   
"omg! look its Diavolo " said Narancia Ghirga.

"Welcome class" said the teacher.  
"Your first class, ever, is chemistry. So open your books to page 86 and start learning."  
Giorno started learning intensely. His mind was filled with Chemistry.  
Guido Mista was actually trying to learn stuff, but failing because they sucked hard.  
Diavolo looked like they were studying, but Giorno Giovanna knew they was clearly just faking it. Probably cheating. Yes, his was cheating at learning.

"Stop cheating!" said GIOGIO  
"Screw you!" said Diavolo

Teacher turned around.

"Who said that?"  
"Giorno and Diavolo did!" said Guido Mista, who was keen to grass people up. Because Guido Mista sucks.  
"This is my final warning you two!" said Teacher.  
Giorno went back to his physical education book to continue learning.

\---  
Meanwhile, Giornos mind was wondered back to the past.   
It was Digiornos gay wedding party, which everyone was invited too.  
The party was awesome as always, because Diavolo was hosting it.

Giorno was pretty drunk that day.   
If Piss Boy was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened.   
Only something about a carpet,a rabbi and a traffic cone.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.  
Pink Girl.  
Trish Una was wearing a TRASSh mask that night 

Everyone had come as something or someone else.

GUIDO MISTA WAS DRESSed as ORANGE MAN.  
NARANCIA GHIRGA WAS DRESSed as WHATSHERNAME.  
TRISH WAS DRESSed as Giorno Giovanna.  
GIOGIO was dressed as Diavolo.  
And Diavolo was dressed as a reboot action figures.

Giorno Giovanna was instantly attracted to Trish Unaceptable in Her costume. The way She moved. The way She talked.The way She flicked Her hair.  
TRASSh was doing a Karaoke number.   
It was "let it go". And She was awesome.  
She sung like a true seductor.The audience was miasmarised by That Bitch. 

Giorno Giovanna got up and sang too.  
When That Bitch was singing let it go it was like the words spoke to Him. Trish seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.  
They gazed into eachother eyes as Trish Una spoke the last lyric.  
Then silence.

Suddenly, Giorno Giovanna was woken out of the flashback by the present  
\---

GIOGIO was finding it hard to learn though. There was a giggle coming from behind them. A quite, but extremely cute giggle.  
Giorno turned around, and for the first time truly saw TRASSh. Truly, deeply, completely saw Trish.

WhatsHerName giggled again. Their eyes lit up as they did so, reflecting Giorno Giovanna in their feminine orbs.  
That Bitch's saw Digiorno looking at that moment and giggled again, turning away quickly.  
To Giorno Giovanna it seemed like TRASSh turned in slow motion, That Bitchs hair bobbing gently as they did. It was miasma-ising.   
Piss Boy suspected she wasn't a natural bluenette but it didn't matter. All that mattered was how well their hair colors would go together.  
Every bit of Pink Girl was captivatingly radiant. From their Anckle to their Arm and everything inbetween. It was all a perfect picture of picturess perfection.

"Holy fuck I am in love" said Piss Boy.   
"Shit"  
"Fuck"

Giorno panicked and ran out the room.   
\---  
The next time they saw eachother Trish Una winked at Giorno, remembering what happened at the party.Digiorno blushed.  
Some of the others giggled. Did they know? GIOGIO didn't care.  
\----  
\---  
Giorno Giovanna had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.  
"Hi" GIOGIO said, meekly.  
"Hay" Trish said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.  
"Do you want too..."  
"maybe.."  
"ok then."  
So they walked to the cloakroom.  
It wasn't long before their lips were together. GIOGIO couldn't remember who made the first move.   
He did remember the taste though. The taste of Trish.  
Trish Una tasted like loquat on a spring noon.  
Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.  
What had they been eating? Giorno Giovanna tried to work out it. It took much tung work.  
After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Pink Girl guessed what Piss Boy was doing.   
"I had salal berry for lunch."  
"oh"  
"you dont have to stop though"  
"oh. Good!" Giorno said, with great relief.  
They finally drew away after what seemed a whole april but was only mere minutes.   
The taste of WhatsHerName's lips still lingered in Piss Boy's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.  
Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, That Bitch snuggling against Giorno's neck as he snuggled upto TRASSh's torso.

It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Piss Boy sounded like Scotter going wrong! Trish sounded like a heard of Gorillas in heat. They had a lot of..."fun".

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said GIOGIO.  
"Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said Pink Girl blushing in the way they always did.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes" said That Bitch.  
"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Giorno.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but they eventually drifted apart.

\---  
As Digiorno entered the corridor he could here giggling behind them.  
But it wasn't the cute giggling of That Bitch. No, it was the   
horrid, hitler-esq, devilish giggling of the masses. A whole class laughing at him.  
A teardrop shaped tear dripped down his cheek. It tasted bitter. Bitter like his life.  
Ah, this was all Guido Mista's fault! thought Giorno. If only Guido Mista wasn't so stupid none of this would have happened.  
More tears fell down him, dripping on the floor and creating quite a mess for the janitor to clear up. 

There was no choice, no choice at all.

Giorno would have to run away from home again

And thus, this is how the story starts.  
-The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
